


Love Spell

by spectrenotes



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: Anyway uh, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I'm a salt bag over the first eng fanfic in this fandom, M/M, Please forgive me its been so long since i wrote a proper fanfoc, So im writing this yeah, Yeah idk what to tag this its just sappy gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrenotes/pseuds/spectrenotes
Summary: If it weren't for Kazuma's silent encouragement, Asahi probably wouldn't have made it as far as he did. For that, he appreciates Kazuma more than anything-- maybe more than he probably should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would like to clarify some things before we start.
> 
> First of all, Band Yarouze is entirely in Japanese, and English translations are very limited. Because of this, my intepretations for these characters might be completely off, so I am writing based upon information that is available. I apologize in advance if this is really out of character.
> 
> Second of all, I wrote this at 4:30 AM without proofreading anything. There's probably a lot of grammar mistakes and sentences that don't make sense, so I will fix those later.

As the blinding lights illuminated the stage and hundreds of eyes fixated on the quartet on it, Asahi could hear his heart drumming louder than Misato's percussion.

Although he had given a pep talk to his bandmates just minutes before, now that he felt everyone's expectations weighing on him, he felt his body tense. He wasn't sure WHY he was so nervous-- it weren't as if this were their first performance on stage, yet he almost looked like a deer in headlights. 

He took a deep breath as he approached the microphone, fingers wrapped around it so tight his knuckles were white. The rest of Fairy4pril were where they needed to be, expectant gazes on Asahi while waiting for their cue. 

He looked back, eyes met with Kazuma's, who had a strange determination in his gaze. Despite his usual cold demeanour, Asahi could feel a fire kindled within him. The fire had apparently spread to Asahi as well, since when Kazuma offered a small nod, Asahi felt something light ablaze inside of him. 

"Fairy... Let's spread our magic!"

...

Cheering erupted throughout the building as the song finished, and Asahi felt his breath shorten as he took a gander. People cried out for Fairy4pril, and even called out "Encores", which made Asahi grin wide. That was what Asahi had looked forward to-- their music enchanting the audience, like a fairy had casted a spell on them. 

Despite the discouraging performances they made in the past, any nervous feelings the band had were gone, and were quickly replaced with excitement. Asahi had to turn towards Kazuma and offer a smile-- he definitely couldn't have done it without his silent encouragement. 

...

"Amazing!" Asahi cried out after they had finally made it backstage, his excitement not quite wearing off. He wasn't necesarrily energetic, but he was very giddy. He could hardly sit still. 

"The audience was so lively tonight... Maybe we can make them sing like that every time!" Came a wistful comment from Misato, as gentle and calm as ever. Asahi looked over at Kazuma, a warm smile graced his lips.

"Thanks, Kazuma."

"... Huh?" He seemes genuinely confused, although his expression never changed from his usual scowl. 

"For what you did on stage. You did amazing, and you definitely helped me stop being so nervous...!"

"All I did was ready our cue," despite his cold words, his voice was not scathing. Asahi could tell by the way he averted his gaze that he appreciated the comment. 

"Even though the audience was pleased, we still have a long way to go before we get to the top. We're professionals, but we have a lot to learn."

"Of course. But if that's how they reacted to just a couple of songs... Everyone, let's do our best to spread our magic. We'll make it to the top in no time!"

They all gave a silent nod, and walked off, but not before Asahi and Kazuma gave each other brief nods. 

... It was moments like that that made Asahi keep his eyes on Kazuma, and why he felt his heart skip when the two passed one another.


End file.
